Smosh Games: A New Era
by RocketShark216
Summary: 22 year old Graham Ulry gets a chance to get over his late girlfriend when he is hired on as the newest Smosh Gamer. Meanwhile Mari receives some hate mail and she decides to quit Smosh Games and move away, much to the chagrin of Sohinki. RATING CHANGED BACK TO T. Main pairing is Marhinki. Don't mind the sucky title. Please read and review! COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Smosh Games: A New Era Chapter 1: Beginning of an Era**

**AN: Hey guys! It's me, RocketShark216 here, with chapter 1 of a brand-new fanfiction and my first ever Smosh fanfiction. I've been wanting to write this for a while. One day before filming a video covering Wolfenstien: The New Order, Joven discovers that the disk has been broken, and the guys decide that he should be the one who should go to GameStop to get it replaced. There he meets 22 year old Graham Ulry, an employee who happens to love videogames and know a lot about them, who isn't too thrilled about working at GameStop. Joven sees he has potential and he decides that Graham should be the newest Smosh Games host. Meanwhile, Mari keeps getting criticized by haters who keep saying she sucks at videogames and she decides to leave Smosh Games and move away from Sacramento, much to the chagrin of a certain Jewish gamer. Main pairing is Marhinki if you couldn't tell. Other pairings still to be determined. Rated T for mild language and some mild adult themes. Please review and give it a chance. **

It was 3:00 in the afternoon on a Monday morning, and the new Wolfenstien game had come out over the weekend, meaning that Jovenshire and Sohinki were going to do a Dope or Nope video on it. Sohinki was sitting on the couch in front of the TV in the Game-Bang room, ready to play, and Joven had been elected to get the game off the shelf. He then grabbed the case and walked over to their Xbox 360 before opening the case to discover that the game was cracked. This prompted Joven to speak.

"Dude, Matt, the game is broken."

Sohinki then responded.

"Dammit Joshua, we just bought it yesterday! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing, I didn't do anything. This is the first time it's been opened, they must've sold it to us broken on accident."

"Well, I guess you'll have to go back to GameStop and get another copy. By the way could you stop at Starbucks while you're out, I need coffee BAD."

"Ok, first off, only if you pay me back, and second, why the hell do I have to get the game?"

"Because you were the one that-"

Joven then looked at Sohinki with a dirty look on his face, prompting the Jewish gamer to finish his sentence very differently than how he'd planned to.

"That found out the disc was broken. Just go! Also here's the money for Starbucks, I just want an Iced Coffee, thanks."

Joven then took the bill out of Sohinki's hand before grumbling and walking outside the room. He then walked downstairs before exiting the Clevver TV/Smosh Games studio and he headed over to the parking garage. He then found his car and entered it before putting the keys into the ignition and driving to GameStop. He soon arrived and he turned the car off before exiting the vehicle and walking to the door. He then walked into the GameStop and headed to the back where he picked up a copy of the game. He then headed over the front of the store where there was surprisingly no line. A man who looked to be about 20 or so walked over to him. He was wearing a red Ohio State T-Shirt with Brutus the Buckeye on it, dark blue jeans, red high-top Nikes, and to top it all off he was wearing a backwards grey Ohio State ball-cap. He was also wearing a nametag that read "Graham." He then spoke.

"Hello, welcome to GameStop, how may I help you?"

Joven then responded.

"Nothing, I just wanna buy this game please."

"Okay. That'll be $60.00."

Joven then handed him the cash. Graham then rang him up and handed him a bag containing the newly purchased game before speaking.

"So, you excited for the new Halo?"

He then nodded toward a poster advertising Halo 5: Guardians. Joven then looked over at it before looking back at Graham and responding.

"That's cool, I didn't know there was a new one coming out."

"Yeah, well, we're getting it in pretty soon, I pre-ordered a copy so I'm pretty excited, there's finally gonna be a game to make me dust off my Xbox One and play something on it. I was thinking of selling it for a while."

"You must really like Halo."

"Yeah. I've been playing it since I was like 10. Everyone likes two the best, but I personally think the original's better. Alright, well, I won't keep ya' any longer, have a nice day. Oh, and enjoy the game, it's a good one."

Joven then nodded before turning toward the door. He then changed his mind and turned back to face Graham. He then pulled a card out of his pocket and put it on the counter in front of Graham. Graham the picked it up and examined it as Joven left the building. It was a Smosh Games business card. Graham had no idea why he'd been given it, but it finally hit him. Smosh Games was one of his favorite YouTube channels, and it had taken everything he had in him to not nerd out in front of Jovenshire, one of his personal heroes. Anyway, Graham had mentioned being a major fan of videogames, and Smosh Games was always looking for fans to work at Smosh Games. Graham then decided he would call in the morning, he had Tuesday off that week and he figured he could spend his day off attempting to escape his dead end job instead of binge-watching Friends like he normally did when he had a day off.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter, in the next chapter Mari gets an email from a hater and doesn't take it very well. Please review! I hope it's not too cliché. Also if you liked it and you wanna see more PM me, but don't expect an update this week, IDK if you know this seeing how there's a chapter of my PR story Forever a Ranger talking about it but from July 14****th**** to the 18****th ****I'll be down in Buckeye Lake for Sr. High Church Camp ALL week, so I won't be able to update, but I'm always thinking about ideas whenever I can't write, so I'll come back with a million ideas in my head. Alright, sorry for the lengthy end chapter note, these are usually really short, but I love you guys (not like that.) and I'll see ya' next week! Bye! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Smosh Games: A New Era Chapter 2:Hatemail/The Interview**

**AN: Hey guys, RocketShark216 here, with chapter two of ANE. Hope you enjoy, please review.**

Mariko "Mari" Takahasi had gone through some pretty rough things in her life, but this was pretty bad. She was in her office at the Smosh Games/Clevver TV studio, reading her email account she had set up strictly for fan mail, when a certain email caught her eye. She looked at the subject, which read "Mari, You Suck. READ THIS!" She then opened it to find this:

**Mari, u suck at video gams and u need to find a new jobe cuz no 1 wantz 2 see an Asian suck at video gams. **

Mari then instantly laughed. Not only did this hater not express any evidence of how she "sucked" at video games, but they also had no idea how grammar worked. Mari, being the grammar-Nazi she was, decided to reply with the following email.

**You need to learn how to spell. And say things correctly. Seriously, go back to English class and learn your grammar. Also, this is the worst hate mail I've ever read. If anything this boosted my confidence. Thank you for your time sir. Sincerely, Mari the grammar-Nazi. **

Mari then sent the email and went back to her inbox, a huge smile on her face. She was very satisfied with the way she handled this. She was about to go play Minecraft when Joven knocked on her door. Mari then told him to come in and he did. Joven then addressed her.

"Mari, I need to ask you something."

Mari then responded.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well, we have this guy coming by for an interview, and I need to run a few errands at home so I need you to interview him."

"Ok. What's he applying for?"

"Well, nothing really. I met him at GameStop and he's a really big videogame fan, he seems like a perfect host for our YouTube channel, but he has no idea that's why we want him to come by, so I just need you to interview him like you normally would if he was applying for an assistant job or something. But you need to ask him these questions."

Joven then handed her a paper with a few questions on it. She then proceeded to read the questions before speaking with a puzzled look on her face.

"Who's your favorite Final Fantasy character? What's your favorite Pokemon game? What's the best 16 bit videogame console? What kinda questions are these, these'll totally give it away."

"Just do it Mari. You'll need to head down now, he'll be here soon."

Joven then got a text. He then looked at it before responded.

"He's here now. Go, he'll meet you downstairs."

Mari then ran to the elevator and pressed the button. Soon afterward the elevator arrived and she stepped inside before pressing the ground floor button. She then arrived and she ran to the lobby to meet him. She then saw a man wearing a grey backward OSU ball cap, a grey Halo t-shirt, and dark blue jeans. She then greeted him.

"Hello sir, are you Graham Ulry?"

He then responded.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Mariko, but you can call me Mari. Joven said you'd be here for an interview, but he's busy, so I'll be interviewing you instead. Here, follow me to my office."  
Graham then nodded before following her to her office. Once they arrived she asked him a series of work-related questions before asking him the questions Joven gave her.

"Okay Graham you're doing great. I'm just gonna ask you a few more questions. So, can you tell me who you're favorite Final Fantasy character is?"

"I have to say either Cecil or Squall."

"Okay. What's your favorite Pokemon Game?"  
"Pearl."

"What's the best 16 bit video game system?"

"Super Nintendo."

"Okay, that's the interview. If you'd just give me your phone number, I'll talk to the guys and we'll call you back shortly."

Graham then handed her a piece of paper containing his number before leaving the office. Soon after he left Joven arrived and he spoke.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Pretty good."  
"What we're the answers to the questions?"

"He couldn't decide between Cecil or Squall, his favorite is Pearl, and he loves the SNES."  
"Awesome. Hire him."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah. He sounds really cool. Plus he's the first person I've ever met whose actually play past Ruby and Sapphire. And he's ACTUALY played Final Fantasy VIII. And he actually compared Squall to CECIL. Frickin', Cecil."

Mari then called Graham and left a message telling him the news. She then turned and nodded to Joven, who then exited her office. She then turned back to her computer to see that her inbox was now FULL of hate mail. She then read it to find that these people actually knew how to hurt someone's feelings. The senders in question all went into IMMENSE detail about how she sucked at video games and that she should leave Smosh Games. Mari then began to cry as more emails filled her inbox to the point that any positive fan mail was lost forever. Mari then picked up the nearest video game controller, which happened to be a N64 controller, and slammed it against the table, yelling as she did.

"Take that you stupid N64 controller with your stupid m-shaped design that makes it a chore to play all the great games on the N64! You stupid piece of crap!"

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Mari, LaserCorn and Sohinki were in the hallway, listening to her. Sohinki then spoke.

"Uh, did Mari just yell at an N64 controller?"

LaserCorn then responded.

"I think so. Kinda weird, huh? You should probably talk to her."

"What? Why?"

"Well, she's clearly mad about something if she's yelling at controllers. She needs someone to talk to so she can vent. And I'm busy."

"Yeah, busy doing nothing."

"Am not! I'm playing Prop Hunt."

"Yeah, but you're not filming it, and you're clocked in."

"Matt, only you could take the best job in the world and make it seem so lame. Now shut up and go talk to Mari."

Sohinki then groaned before reluctantly heading toward the door to Mari's office, however he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a Sega Genesis Controller shatter against the small little window next to her door. He then spoke.

"Dave, it's dangerous in there, man! We are experiencing Sega casualties in there! Dave? Dave?!"

He then turned to see that LaserCorn was no longer there. He then sighed before heading down the hallway.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter, next time Graham participates in his first ever video.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Smosh Games: A New Era Chapter 3:Grand Theft Mayhem**

**AN: Enjoy!**

Graham Ulry was sitting in a computer chair, an Xbox controller in his hands and a headset on his head, currently playing GTA V with his heroes, the Smosh Gamers. Why, you ask? Well, it turns out that Graham was now the newest Smosh Gamer. Graham was bewildered, and to be brutally honest, he was nervous. Jovenshire then signaled to him and the rest of the crew before they started to record.

(The Video Starts. An intro showing LaserCorn and Sohinki shooting at each other plays before the title screen appears. The intro then ends and Joven appears.)

Joven: "Hey guys welcome to Grand Theft Smosh! Today we have someone to introduce to you. He's the newest member of Smosh Games and he's gonna be playing with us today please welcome Graham!"

(Graham then appears on screen. He then speaks.)

Graham: "Hey."

(It then shows Graham's character walking down the street. A player then pulls a gun out and starts to shoot at Graham, surprising him.)

Graham: "Dude what the heck this guy's shooting at me!"

(Graham then begins to fight back. He then kills his attacker before speaking.)

Graham: "Take that ya' noob!"

(Jovenshire's character then walks out of an Ammu-Nation store near Graham. Jovenshire then speaks.)

Joven: "LaserCorn where are you?

LaserCorn: "I'm driving towards you."

(It then shows LaserCorn driving a car really fast. He then runs over Joven, killing him. Joven then speaks.)

Joven: "What the hell? You ran me over!"

LaserCorn: "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I died right after that happened."

Joven: "What? How?"

LaserCorn: "Some guy in a helicopter blew me up because I had a bounty."

(Sohinki then speaks.)

Sohinki: "So are we doing anything today or are we just gonna mess around?"

Joven: "Yes, we're doing something. Today we're going to wreak havoc on our fellow players."

(LaserCorn then speaks.)

LaserCorn: "Yes, because we are sick and tired of people joining our server!"

Sohinki: "Every frickin' time we start playing, you guys manage to find us! It's time we make you pay! With your lives!"

LaserCorn: "Not really. We love you guys. But stop joining our servers!"

Graham: "So, how do we wreak havoc, exactly?"

LaserCorn: "Easy. We blow things up."

Graham: "You make it sound easy."

(They then break into a military base. Graham and Sohinki steal a couple of tanks and drive them out. Jovenshire and LaserCorn grab a couple of military jets and they start flying through the air. They then begin to wreak havoc throughout the game, killing dozens of players and NPCs alike. They then begin to gain stars and the military starts to attack them. Graham is driving down the street in his tank when all of a sudden he is blown up by a player. He then speaks.)

Graham: "Oh god! They're retaliating!"

Sohinki: "Oh god there are so many players attacking me right now there's like an army out here!"

(Graham then respawns and gets in a car before proceeding to drive it to the street where Sohinki was currently fighting an army of players. Graham then runs over most of the players, however before he could kill more of them, a player shoots a rocket at his car. It then blows up Graham car, killing Graham and damaging Sohinki's tank. Sohinki then attempts to fight back but he is inevitably killed. It then shows Joven flying his jet around, when all of a sudden his jet explodes, killing him. Graham then respawns below him. The wreckage from the jet then falls down on Graham, killing him yet again.)

Graham: "What the heck?! I JUST respawned."

(Joven then laughs. LaserCorn then flies down the street and takes out a number of players before he is killed. Joven then speaks.)

Joven: "Well, that didn't really go as planned, so instead, LaserCorn and Sohinki have decided to shoot at each other."

(It then shows Sohinki and LaserCorn shooting at each other. LaserCorn kills Sohinki before speaking.)

LaserCorn: "I won! Take that you noob!"

(The video then ends.)

Graham then took off his headset and turned off his Xbox. He then put down the controller before speaking.

"Hey Joven, what now?"

Joven then spoke.

"Now we take our footage to Wes and he turns it into a video."

Graham then shrugged and walked out of the room. He couldn't believe it. He thought he was being interviewed for a regular job, but he was pleasantly surprised. He was now a Smosh Gamer. He then shrugged before pulling out a Gameboy out of his pocket. He then sat down in the hall and began to play Pokemon.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Smosh Games: A New Era Chapter 4: Top Five Friday/Sohinki's Sorrow**

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 4! Enjoy!**

Graham was currently inside his office in the Smosh Games studio. His…office. He still wasn't used to having one even though he'd been working at Smosh Games for over two weeks now. It was like his apartment or his car; he had been in one before but he'd never imagined he'd ever have his own. He was playing some Halo 2, attempting to kill Tartarus, when he heard a knock on his door. He then paused his game before getting up and opening the door to see Sohinki there. The Jewish gamer then spoke.

"Graham, I got some news. We want you to host Top Five Friday this week."

Graham then spoke.

"Okay. What's the topic?"

"The top 5 Final Fantasy games. Oh, and by the way, if Final Fantasy 7 isn't number one, prepare for hate mail."

"Got it."

The next thing Graham knew, he was standing in front of a green screen filming. They then started to record.

(The Top Five Friday intro plays. Graham then appears with the Final Fantasy logo behind him. He then speaks.)

Graham: "Hello everyone, and welcome to another episode of Top Five Friday. My name is Graham, I'm the newest Smosh Gamer, and this is a list of my top five Final Fantasy games. Here we go."

(The number 5 appears and Graham appears, a picture of Cloud behind him.)

Graham: "Ahh, Final Fantasy VII, everyone's favorite game in the series. I honestly can't understand why this game is so great. Everyone thinks it's the best and they're willing to kill anyone who doesn't agree. Hopefully not literally, because I value my life. Anyway, while I don't think it's the best, I still REALLY enjoy Final Fantasy VII. Cloud Strife is a great protagonist, and Sephiroth is one BAD-ASS villain. The material system is AMAZING and it makes the game that much better. I once played this whole game in ONE sitting, but that's a story for another video. The bottom line is, I love this game, but I think it's a bit overrated, which is why it's only #5. Sorry guys."

(The number 4 appears and Graham appears with a picture of Squall behind him.)

Graham: "I can already hear the angry mob approaching. Yes, I actually ENJOYED Final Fantasy VIII. Now, don't get me wrong, when I first played this game, I HATED it. However, after reading up on the 'Squall is Dead' theory, I began to understand why the game became so…weird. Squall is a really cool character, and the gun blade is straight up AWESOME. Plus, I was born the year this came out. Yes, I'm technically a 90's kid. Technically."

The number 3 appears. Graham then pops up with a picture of a black mage behind him.)

Graham: "I love Final Fantasy, and this is the game that started it all. I think the best part of this game is that you get to choose job classes for your characters and then name them. Sure, it didn't have that sense of storytelling the titles on the SNES had, but it's a great entry into the series and it totally deserves the number 3 spot."

(The number 2 appears and Graham now has the logo from Final Fantasy Mystic Quest logo behind him.)

Graham: "Yeah, I know what you think about this game. It sounded stupid to me too. A lot people hate this game, but for what it is, which is an entry level RPG, it's a pretty good game. It's got simple gameplay which is easy to understand, and it's got some of the best music I've ever heard in a game. I know you're mad, but you've been mad since I said Final Fantasy VII wasn't the best, so I don't care."

(The number 1 appears and Graham has a picture of Cecil behind him.)

Graham: "Dear god, do I love this game. Final Fantasy IV is AMAZING. It's got a great story, a great character, and an AMAZING soundtrack. I especially love the Red Wings theme from the airship segment at the beginning of the game. So, that's my top five Final Fantasy games. I hope you're not too mad at me. So, until next time, be polite, tip your waiters, flirt with your waitresses, and protect the environment! I gotta go, Final Fantasy IV is calling my name."

(The video then ends.)

Meanwhile, in Mari's office…..

Mari was emptying out her desk when Sohinki walked in. Sohinki then looked around with a puzzled look on his face. He then spoke.

"Uh, Mari, why're you cleaning out your office?"

Mari then responded.

"Well, I'm quitting."

Sohinki then responding.

"What? Why?"

"Because I suck at video games."

"No you don't."

"Oh really? Look at all this hate mail."

She then opened her laptop and showed Sohinki her inbox, which was now twice as full of hate mail as it was a few weeks ago. Sohinki then spoke.

"Mari, they're just being jerks, you don't really suck."

"Thanks for trying, Matt, but you know as well as I do that I do indeed suck. So I'm leaving Smosh Games and moving."

"You're MOVING?! Where?!"

"Anywhere but California. I'm done being a Youtuber."

"What about all of us? We're your friends. And you have LOADS of fans."

"I'll stay in touch with you guys. And I don't have a SINGLE fan out there."

"What about Graham?"

"Graham loves anything that has to do with Smosh Games. Ian's mom could be a Smosh Gamer and Graham would be THRILLED."

"Ok, I'm going to ignore the fact that that was incredibly harsh to both Graham and Ian's mom. You can't leave Sacramento."

"WATCH ME."

She then turned back to her desk and Sohinki left the office. He then walked down to the Game Bang room and opened the door hastily. He then sat down on a chair and burst into tears. Joven then paused his game of Battletoads and turned to face Sohinki. He then spoke.

"Matt, what's wrong?"

Sohinki then responded.

"Mari's moving."

"What? Why?"

"She got a bunch of hate mail and she's quitting Smosh Games and leaving Sacramento."

Joven then sighed in sympathy. Sohinki had a crush on Mari ever since he first met her, pretty much everyone except for Mari knew. Even Graham knew, and he'd only been there for a few weeks. Graham then walked in to see Sohinki crying a river. He then spoke.

"Uhh, did I miss something, or did Matt just decide to start crying."

Joven then responded.

"Mari's moving."

Graham then responded.

"Oh. That's…tough. Why?"

"She got a bunch of hate mail and she's moving out of state. Matt's pretty torn up."

"I can see that. Anything I can do to help?"

Sohinki then spoke.

"Can you two leave? I wanna be alone for a while."

Graham and Joven then nodded. Graham then grabbed a piece of paper and quickly scribbled the words **DO NOT ENTER, SOHINKI WANTS TO BE ALONE** on it. They then exited the room and shut the door. Graham then taped the piece of paper to the door and he walked to the elevator, ready to go home.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this quick little chapter. In the next chapter Graham gets kicked out of his apartment and ends up moving in with Joven and Wes. If you have any thoughts, share them with a review. See ya' next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Smosh Games: A New Era Chapter 5:Moving Day**

**AN: Hey guys, enjoy the chapter, and feel free to give some constructive criticism in a review if ya' want. **

Graham was peacefully sleeping in his one bedroom apartment when he woke up with a start. He then rubbed his eyes before getting up and heading to his bathroom, where he got a shower. He then got dressed and grabbing his cell phone out of his bedroom before heading to his front door. He then opened it and saw a red note taped to it. He then read the following notice.

**ATTENTION ALL TENANTS! DUE TO A MIX UP, THE BANK HAS BOUGHT THIS APARTMENT BUILDING, AND THEY HAVE NOW REQUESTED THAT THE RENT BE INCREASED TO $5'500 A MONTH. ANY TENANTS WHO CAN NO LONGER AFFORD TO LIVE HERE ARE REQUESTED TO LEAVE THE PREMISES WITHIN 30 DAYS. THANK YOU AND SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENCE.**

_Well Crap. Where the heck am I gonna move? I'm LITERALLY screwed. _

_About an hour later…_

Joven was currently at Graham's apartment, helping him pack his stuff. Why? Well, Graham had to move, and he'd asked the guys to help him move his stuff. Joven, Wes, and Sohinki were all there helping out, LaserCorn was going out to dinner with his fiancée and Ian and Anthony were busy as well. The four were currently in Graham bedroom when Joven saw something that caught his eye. It was a diploma from a place called "Indiana Bible College". Joven then picked it up and spoke.

"Hey Graham, what's this?"

Graham then turned and looked before responding.

"Oh, that's my college diploma, I went to this place called Indiana Bible College, I got a degree in preaching there."

Sohinki then responded.

"You go to church? What's your religion?"

"I'm Apostolic."

"Oh. That's cool."

Wes then spoke.

"Hey, who's this?"

Graham and the others then looked toward the wall where Wes was observing a photo showing Graham with his arm around a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Graham then responded.

"That's my ex-girlfriend. We met at IBC."

Joven then responded.

"She's pretty. So, what happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

They then continued to pack. Eventually they finished and Joven spoke.

"So, you ready to go?"

Graham then responded.

"Go? Go where?"

"Well, Wes and I were talking about your problem, and we figured you could move in with us."

"Ok then. I guess I could."

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it, in the next chapter Joven prompts Graham to start a personal channel on YouTube. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Smosh Games: A New Era Chapter 6:A Channel to call My Own**

**AN: Enjoy the chapter!**

Graham was sitting in his office, playing some Final Fantasy IV on an emulator, when his phone rang. He then aw it was Joven calling him, so he picked it up.

"Hey Joshua, what's up?"

Joven then responded.

"Hey, our fans really seem to dig you, and they want you to have your own personal channel like we do."

"Oh, that's cool. I guess I could make one. Bye."

He then hung up and decided to set up a channel. About an hour later, he had a full-fledged YouTube channel complete with epic channel art. He then decided to film his first video.

(Video starts. Graham is sitting in his office chair. He then speaks.)

Graham: "Hey guys, it's me, Graham, and welcome to my channel. So, instead of doing random videos of games like the others, I'm going to do something a bit…different. I just ADORE old games, and so this channel is going to be a let's play channel. Every week, I'll be playing an old game with a guest from Smosh Games. So, I hope you guys will enjoy it, expect the first video this Saturday."

(Video Ends.)

_About a week later…_

Graham was in the Game Bang room, where he had assembled his friends. Joven, Sohinki, LaserCorn, Ian, Anthony, Flitz, and Wes all sat in chairs, staring at him. He then spoke.

"Hello gentlemen. I've assembled you here today to show you my first ever channel video. Here it is."

He then pressed play on the remote and the video played. It mainly consisted of Graham playing Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga. The video then ended and Graham then spoke again.

"So, anyone have any thoughts? Joven?"

Joven then spoke.

"I have to say that this idea for a channel is really original. I've never played this game, but I kinda want to now. It looks like a REALLY fun RPG."

(**That, my friends, is 100% true. It's a really fun game and it may not be as good as Paper Mario or Super Mario RPG but it is, in my opinion, the best RPG on the Gameboy Advance. If you haven't played Superstar Saga, go play it. NOW. Also worth checking out are the games sequels, Partners in Time and Bowser's Inside Story for the DS and Dream Team for the 3DS.**)

Graham then responded.

"Alright. Sohinki, what about you?"

Sohinki then responded.

"It's pretty good. In fact, if no one else wants to, I'd be willing to guest commentate on episode 2."

"Alright, cool. LaserCorn?"  
LaserCorn then spoke.

"I really like how you made fun of the characters by reading their dialogue in funny voices. Fawful is awesome! I've GOT to be a guest in one of the episodes."

"Ian! Anthony! How 'bout you?"

Ian then spoke.

"It's amazing."

Anthony chimed in.

"It's funny. Plus it's got Nintendo, which instantly makes it cool."

"Okay. Flitz! Wes! Your thoughts, please."

Flitz spoke.

"Wow. I loved it! Keep it up!"

Wes then gave his thoughts.

"It's amazing. But who the heck edited it?"

"I did."

"Oh."

Graham then went to upload the video and the others left to go to their respective offices.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed. Please review telling me your thoughts. In the next chapter Graham reveals what happened to his ex-girlfriend. Just a warning, it will be a tearjerker. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Smosh Games: A New Era Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed**

**AN: Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 7. Hope you guys packed your tissues, cuz this one's a tearjerker.**

Joshua "Jovenshire" Ovenshire was in his bedroom in the apartment he shared with Wes and Graham, sleeping peacefully, when he was awoken by the sound of crying. He then sat up in his bed and grabbed his glasses off his dresser. He then proceeded to put his glasses on before getting up and walking out to the hallway, where he discovered that the crying was coming from Graham's bedroom. He then walked over to the door and knocked on the door softly. Graham then spoke in a squeaky and sad voice.

"Who is it?"

Joshua then spoke.

"It's me, Joven. May I come in?"

The door then opened to reveal a disheveled Graham. He had extreme bed head, red eyes still dripping with tears, and he looked extremely tired. Joven then spoke.

"What's wrong?"

Graham then responded.

"It's nothing."

"It doesn't sound like it."

"Fine, I'll tell you. But it's REALLY personal. You remember when I told you about Sarah, right?"

"No. Who's she?"

"Oh, my bad, I forgot I didn't tell you her name. She was the girl in the photo."

"Your girlfriend?"

"She was. Until she died. Two years ago, on this very day."

Joven then closed his mouth, which was open because he had been preparing to say something, and he let it sank in. Graham then spoke once more.

"And it was all my fault."

Joven then cautiously asked the question in his head.

"W-what happened?"

"It's a long story. You might wanna come inside."  
Graham then turned and walked back into his bedroom. Joven then followed. Graham turned a light on and cleared off his computer chair before offering it to Joven. Joven then reluctantly sat down and Graham spoke.

"We met during my freshman year at IBC. She was in choir. I didn't want to take choir at first, I didn't think I was good at singing, but my mom wanted me to and I needed another class to take, so I relented and did it. I started talking to her soon after, and she seemed to really like me. We went on our first date during the summer. Our relationship was great. It was her birthday. I was taking her to her favorite restaurant. She thought I was just gonna take her out, but I was planning on proposing. We were on our way back to her place, where I planned to propose and then drop her off. And that's when it happened. She was adjusting the radio, and we came to a stop at a 4-way intersection. A truck was coming. We couldn't see it because of the fog. I wasn't paying too much attention, I was too busy planning on what to say, and when I came to a stop my car was sticking out a few inches. The truck came toward us, and the driver hit a rock, causing him to veer over toward our direction. His truck collided with the front of my car, flipping it over and launching it a few feet back. I blacked out. When I woke up, I was in a small white room. My vision cleared and I saw people all around me. My mom. My brother. Doctors. And the truck driver. I wanted to know where Sarah was. I tried to ask them, but the doctors kept telling me to calm down. My mom kept telling me she was so glad I was ok, my brother just stared and me and cried, and the truck driver kept telling me how sorry I was. I kept asking where she was. No one would tell me. The doctors told me I needed rest and they injected me with something. It made me black out again. I woke up a few days later. I noticed a female figure standing in front of me. I thought it was Sarah. When my vision cleared, it turned out to be her sister, Jenny. She had tears streaming for her face. When I asked her where Sarah was, she started crying more. Then she finally told me. She said 'She's gone.' I asked her where she went. She started crying even more. I didn't get it yet, I was too tired. That's when she blurted it out. 'Sarah died.' She said. I started to cry. The doctors came in and knocked me out again, but this time I tried to fight it. I kicked and squirmed until the room sort of disappeared from my view. I was in the hospital for three months. I healed just in time for the funeral. Afterwards, I finished my senior year at IBC and then I moved out on my own. A few months in, my brother told me I needed a new start. The next thing I know, I'm packing my bags and moving from my comfort zone of Columbus Ohio all the way to Sacramento. I've never gotten over her. Every time I close my eyes, I remember the last time I saw her. She'd still be here if I hadn't decided to propose."

Graham then looked at Joven to see his face was covered in tears of sympathy. Joven then spoke.

"I'm sorry man."

Graham then responded.

"I am too. I'm sorry that she died because of me. She was so young. If it wasn't for me, none of us would've had to experience the pain. She would've gotten her degree and maybe we'd even still be together."

Joven then spoke.

"Well, I know that this is the worst thing that's ever happened to you, but if it didn't happen, you never would've moved here, and if you'd never moved here you never would've met us. And we never would've met you."

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed, and I'm sorry if I made you cry excessively. In the next chapter, Mari debates over leaving Sacramento and Joven sets up a blind date for Graham. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Smosh Games: A New Era Chapter 8:Mari's Thoughts/Matchmaking**

**AN: Hey guys, enjoy the chapter. **

Mari was in her apartment, packing up her stuff, thinking about the events of the past few weeks. She had decided to quit her job at Smosh Games and leave Sacramento. Everything was already in place; she was going to move in with her cousin down in Colorado and work alongside her at the local Walmart. (**A fictional cousin. I have no idea who Mari's relatives are.**) It wasn't ideal, but it was a new start and she'd already left Smosh Games. She'd kept in contact with the others, with the exclusion of Sohinki. Just thinking about him made her want to cry. She'd had a bit of a crush on him ever since Smosh Games had started and it had only grown over time. It hurt her that she was leaving him behind but she had already made up her mind. She couldn't bear to read another hate-mail and she knew that if she stayed she would only get more. Mari knew she wasn't that good at videogames but she thought that she made up for it with her humor and personality, but it turned out that her "fans" just hated her for it. She couldn't stand it; she might've been taking the easy way out but she didn't care, she wouldn't be there to read their responses so she had nothing to worry about. It was fun while it lasted but even Mari knew that all things, whether good or bad, must come to an end. She then allowed herself to focus at the task at hand.

_Meanwhile, in the Smosh Games break room….._

Joven and Wes were currently in the break room, fighting to stay awake. They'd been up all night listening to Graham cry. Joven thought that after he'd discovered the reason that Graham would stop crying, but he continued to cry over his lost love all night. Wes then broke the silence and asked Joven a question he'd been wanting to all night.

"Joven, what was Graham crying about?"

Joven then responded.

"It's kinda personal. You remember that girl in that picture?"

"His ex-girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"So he was crying over their breakup?"

"Wes, you have to have a breakup to cry over one. They never broke up."

"What? Then why aren't they together?"

"Because she died. She died, Wes. That's why he didn't want to talk about it."

"Well, maybe he can get over her somehow."

"And how would he do that?"

"I got it! We get him a date!"

"How?"

"It's easy! We'll set him up on a blind date."

"Sounds like a good plan. Except...I don't know any single girls…"

"Well I don't either."

Their conversation was then interrupted by LaserCorn, who was eavesdropping.

"I think I know a girl Graham could go out with. I'll call her."

LaserCorn then whipped out his phone and went through his contacts until he found the number he was looking for. He then dialed the number and waited for her to pick up. She then did and she spoke.

"Hey Dave. What's up?"

LaserCorn then responded.

"Nothing much. So, you doing anything on Saturday?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Well, I have this friend, and I was kinda hoping you two could go on a blind date."

"Sounds cool. I mean, it's just one date, and I'm not in a relationship anyway so whatever. I'll do it."

"Alright cool. Bye."

"Bye."

LaserCorn then hung up and he looked at Joven before speaking.

"You're welcome. Now go tell Graham he's got a blind date on Saturday."

Joven then nodded and went back to his bowl of Cheez-Itz, however LaserCorn gave him a dirty look, prompting him to speak.

"Oh you mean now. I gotcha."

Joven then got up and headed towards Graham's office.

**Hey guys, in the next chapter Graham goes on his blind date. Please review! Also if you're interested I'm going to start writing an Attack on Titan and Smosh Games crossover soon, so feel free to check that out. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Smosh Games: A New Era Chapter 9: The Blind Date**

**AN: Hey guys, enjoy the chapter, also BTW there are only a few chapters left in the story. I might do a sequel if this does well enough. Okay, here ya' go!**

Graham was waiting outside his local Olive Garden. Why? Well, Joven and LaserCorn had apparently set up a blind date for him, and after attempting to refuse, Graham relented and decided to go. It was only one date and Graham didn't have to enjoy it. He was starting to wonder if he'd been stood up when a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a green shirt, a black skirt, and green ballet-flats walked up to him. She then paused for a moment before speaking.

"Umm, excuse me, I'm looking for someone named Graham Ulry."

Graham then realized this was the girl and he spoke.

"Well, you can stop looking. I'm Graham. And you are?"

The girl then responded.

"My name's Alexis. So, you're my blind date. It's nice to meet you."

She then held out her hand for him to shake. He then shook her hand and responded.

"Nice to meet you too. So, wanna head inside?"

"Sure."

He then walked over to the door and opened it, he then spoke.

"After you."

Alexis then walked through the door and Graham followed her in. They then waited until they were seated and eventually their waited came. Their waiter was a middle-aged man with black hair. He then spoke.

"Hello, my name is Frank, I'll be your waiter today. So, can I get you two something to drink?"

Alexis then responded.

"Yes, thank you. I'll take a Coke."

Frank then spoke once more, while writing things down on his notepad.

"Alright, a Coke. And what about you sir?"

Graham then responded.

"I'll take a Coke too."

"Alright. I'll be right back with your drinks, guys."

He then walked away and Alexis turned to Graham and spoke.

"So, how does David know you?"

Graham then responded.

"Well, I work with him at Smosh Games, I've been there for a few weeks."

"Really? Cool. What do you do there?"

"Well, I'm a host, so I get to be in the videos. Most of them, anyway."

"That's neat."

"So, what do you do for a living?"

"Oh, I work at Jimmy John's. I'm a cashier."

"That's kinda cool. I love sandwiches."

"I don't think it's cool, but it's a job, so I don't mind."

Frank then interrupted their conversation.

"Here you go guys, two Cokes."

He then handed them their drinks and Frank spoke again.

"So, are you ready to order now, or do you wanna wait?"

Graham then responded.

"I haven't even looked at the menu, what about you?"

Alexis then responded.

"I'm not ready either. We'll wait."

Frank then responded.

"Ok, I'll give you a few minutes, and when I come back, I'll bring some breadsticks and alfredo."

He then walked away and the pair looked at their menus. Graham eventually decided on the lasagna. Just then Frank came back and set down the breadsticks and alfredo before speaking.  
"So, are we ready to order?"

Alexis then looked at Graham and nodded. Graham then spoke.

"Yes. I'll have the lasagna."

"Alright, a lasagna. And what about you, miss?"

Alexis then responded.

"I'll have a lasagna too."

"Alright, two lasagnas. I'll be back soon with your lasagnas until then enjoy your breadsticks."

He then walked away. Graham and Alexis then talked while they ate their breadsticks. They talked about college and work and some other things. Eventually Frank brought their food and they continued to talk and eat. Soon they finished and Frank came over with the bill. He then walked away. Graham then spoke.

"Alright, so I'll just get my card and pay and-"

"No, it's ok. I'll pay for my half."

"No, I insist."

"Ok. I'll let you pay."

Graham then signed the check and put down his card. Frank then grabbed the bill and he walked away. A few minutes later he came back with Graham's card and Graham and Alexis stood up and Graham spoke.

"I had a great time."

Alexis then responded.

"Me too. Thanks for paying, by the way, you really didn't have to."

"Well, I'll see you."

"No, you won't, not without this."

She then handed him a piece of paper and walked away. Graham then examined the paper to discover that she had given him her phone number. Graham then shrugged and walked out of the restaurant.

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed it! In the next chapter Graham and Alexis go to the movies and Mari prepares to leave Sacramento.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Smosh Games A New Era Chapter 10: The Kiss/Mari's Farewell**

**AN: Hey guys, RocketShark216 here, with chapter 10! Enjoy and please review!**

Graham was getting ready for another date with Alexis. It had been about two weeks or so since they'd started to go out and it was going REALLY well. They were going to the movies to see Guardians of the Galaxy, the latest marvel flick. (**I know I said Graham is 22 and he was born in 1999, but in this fic Guardians didn't come until the present year, 2021.**) Graham was all dressed and ready to go, he'd even been generous enough to not wear his ball cap, Alexis liked it but she really liked his hair. Graham then proceeded to exit into the hallway, he then walked into the living room, where Wes and Joven were sitting talking. Wes then turned to look at Graham, and he then spoke.

"Hey Graham? What's up? Why are you all dressed up? What's with the hair? There's no ball cap on your head, I thought you were bald or something."

Graham then responded.

"Yes Wes, I have hair. And I'm 'dressed up' because Alexis and I are going to the movies."

Joven then responded.

"Really? That's great. Things have been going REALLY good for you two. You must really like her."

Graham then responded.

"Well of course I really like her, otherwise I wouldn't still be going out with her."

"Well, you have fun."

"I will."  
Graham then left the apartment and he headed over to the parking garage, where he picked up his car. He then drove down to Alexis' apartment and picked her up. She was wearing a really pretty white dress with a black belt and she also had black shoes and her hair was also done up really nice, but it was still acceptable for something as casual as going to the movies. (**I'm a guy, so I have no idea how to describe women's hair, except for the fact that it looks pretty. Leave me alone.**) She then entered the car and Graham attempted to speak.

"You look really-really-really-"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, you're so gorgeous I can't even speak."

Alexis then giggled and blushed before responding.

"Thank you. You look really handsome yourself."  
Graham then blushed at his girlfriend's compliment and he then drove down to the local theater. When they arrived, they parked in the parking lot and they exited Graham's car. They then locked it up before proceeding to enter the theater, where they got two ticket for Guardians and they then got popcorn and drinks. They then headed into the theater and they watched the movie, talking quietly while they did. Eventually the movie ended and they exited the theater. They then headed back to the car and got inside before driving back towards Alexis' place. About halfway there they came to a 4-way intersection and a truck came toward them, prompting Graham to put his arm in front of Alexis, however the truck passed by like normal and Graham began to cry. Alexis then spoke.

"Graham, what's wrong?"

Graham then responded.

"Nothing, I'm just glad that truck didn't hit us. I don't wanna lose another girl."

"What're you talking about?"

"Two years ago, I was dating this girl. I took her out on her birthday and we were at a four way intersection just like this. A truck came and hit my car, sending it flying through the air. We landed upside down and I blacked out. When I woke up I was in the hospital. I had made it. My girlfriend Sarah, on the other hand, had not. It took a long time for me to get over her. I don't wanna lose you two."

All of a sudden, without warning, Alexis leaned in and kissed Graham. Graham was shocked at first but he then closed his eyes and kissed her back. The kiss soon ended and Alexis spoke.

"You're not gonna lose me, I promise."

Graham then nodded and he drove her home. He was reassured that nothing was gonna happen to his girl.

_Later on, at the Smosh Games studio….._

Everyone was in the Game Bang room at Smosh Games. Why? Well, Mari was leaving the following day for Colorado, and she wanted to say goodbye to each of her beloved friends. Mari then arrived and she addressed the group.

"Alright, I think this'll be easier if I say goodbye to you all individually. Joven, if you could come with me?"

Joven then nodded and he followed her out to the hallway. Mari then spoke.

"Joven, you're a great friend, and I loved working with you. I'll never forget all the crazy things we did. And I'll always remember when we waxed you. Goodbye, Joven."

Joven then began to cry and he went back into the Game Bang room before speaking.

"Okay, just a warning, you WILL cry. Oh, and she wants LaserCorn next.

One by one, all of the Smosh Gamers said goodbye to Mari, until only Sohinki was left. Mari then re-entered the room and she addressed them.

"Well, that's everybody. I'm gonna go home and finish packing."

Mari then turned and left and Sohinki spoke.

"She didn't say goodbye to me! After 9 years of working together, she doesn't even say goodbye to me?!"  
Sohinki then began to cry. He then stormed off and left the studio. He knew what he had to do. He was outraged. After nine whole years of working together, he didn't even get a goodbye? Well, if he wasn't gonna get a goodbye, then whatever. He was at least gonna confront her about it. He then arrived at her place and walked up to her door. He was about to knock when he realized that if he did this, it would end on bad terms. Sohinki's anger and pain then kicked back in and he knocked on the door. Mari then opened the door and Sohinki spoke.

"You didn't say goodbye to me."

Mari then responded.

"Matt, please don't-"

"You didn't say goodbye to me! After almost ten damn years of working together, you don't even say goodbye to me?!"

"Matt, I couldn't say goodbye to you! Do you know how hard it is to say goodbye to the person you care about most? I couldn't do it. I'm sorry."

"You care about me? More than the others?"

"I have since the day I met you."

A few seconds went by and Mari leaned in to kiss Sohinki. They then kissed and they entered her apartment. They then entered Mari's bedroom, where they both took off their shirts and continued to make out. They then landed on the bed and continued to make out.

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed, if you're wondering why the Marhinki part seems so familiar, it's because it was inspired by the ending of Friends. In the next chapter Sohinki decides to stop Mari from leaving once it becomes apparent that what happened between them didn't change anything, meanwhile Graham suffers a tragic accident and he has to choose between life or death. Also, if you're wondering why the rating changed to M, read the ending of this chapter again. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Smosh Games A New Era Chapter 11: The Plane/Graham's Fight**

**AN: Hey guys, this is the second time I've written this, I accidentally deleted it. I hope you'll enjoy the ending of ANE. I worked really hard on this, so please review. I might even do a sequel! Who knows? Just SHUT UP AND READIT! Just kidding but please enjoy this because I had to write it TWICE.**

Sohinki was peacefully sleeping when he woke up to see Mari sleeping next to him. Why, exactly? Well, he'd lashed out at Mari the night before because she didn't say goodbye, but then she told him she couldn't say goodbye because she cared too much about him, which led to them…well you know! Anyway, soon after Sohinki woke up Mari stirred and he spoke.

"Good morning."

Mari then rubbed her eyes before responding.

"Good morning."

Sohinki then spoke once more.

"That was wonderful. You know. Last night."

Mari then responded.

"Yeah. It was the perfect way to say goodbye."

Sohinki then frowned. After all that had happened that night, Mari was still gonna leave. Sohinki then spoke again.

"Well, I'd better leave."

Mari then responded.

"Ok. Bye."

Sohinki then left and drove toward his apartment, however before he could make it he got a call from Joven. He then answered and he spoke.

"What is it, Joshua, I'm not exactly in a good mood."

Joven then responded.

"You have to head to the local hospital! Graham's in trouble!"

"What do you mean in trouble?!"

"He's in a coma, the doctors are saying that he might die, get over here now, your name is already on the list, just get over here, quickly!"

"Alright, I'm on my way."

Sohinki then drove toward the hospital. As soon as he arrived he instantly parked and he ran into the hospital, not even bothering to lock his car. He then went inside and he went up to the front desk. He then addressed the woman behind it.

"I'm here to see Graham Ulry!"

The woman then responded.

"Alright, I just need your name."  
"Matt Sohinki!"

"Alright, you're good. You may go, he's in room 284, it's on the second floor."

Sohinki then ran to the elevator so fast that he slid. He then spammed the button until an elevator arrived, when the door opened he dived headfirst into it. It then closed behind him. He then pressed the 2nd floor button. As soon as the elevator arrived he ran out of it and he headed for the room. He then found it. He then entered the room to find that Joven, LaserCorn, Ian, Anthony, Flitz, Wes, and Alexis were all gathered there. He then spoke.  
"How's he doing?"

Joven then answered.

"Not good. The doctors are saying he's in a severe mental state and that he'll have to fight his own mind to wake up."

Sohinki then responded.

"What'll happen if he stays asleep?"

"Then he'll shutdown and die."

"Well, we should all say a farewell to him, just in case he doesn't make it."

Joven and the others nodded. They then began to say farewell to their Ohioan friend. Once they were done, LaserCorn spoke.

"Matt, where the heck have you been, you never came home last night."

Sohinki then responded, explaining why he never returned to the apartment he shared with LaserCorn.

"Well, I went to confront Mari after she didn't say goodbye to me, but then she said she couldn't say goodbye to me because she cared about me too much, and then one thing led to another and-"

"You and Mari had-"

"Yes, David. I thought that she'd stay, but then she told me it was the 'perfect way to say goodbye.' She's still leaving."

"Matt, if you love her like I think you do, then you can't let her leave! Go! Tell her how you feel! Don't let her leave Sacramento.

Sohinki then nodded and he rushed out of the hospital. He then got in his car, which miraculously, was still there, and drove down to the airport. However about halfway there his car ran out of gas. He then called Mari but he got her voicemail. He left her a message and he then walked home.

_Meanwhile, inside Graham's mind…._

Graham was in a strange dark void, surrounded by nothingness, and he was scared beyond belief. He couldn't even move, something was keeping him from moving. Suddenly the darkness was broken by a small ray of light that soon grew. Graham then discovered he was in what appeared to be an endless white abyss, where he was chained to a white table. In front of him was a familiar figure which he soon identified as his dead girlfriend, Sarah. He then spoke.

"Sarah? Is that you? You're alive?!"

Sarah then responded.

"No. I'm not."

"Then how am I seeing you? Where am I? Did I die?"

"No. But you will die if you don't fight. You got in a wreck. It was pretty bad. You mind is fighting itself. Your body wants to fight on but your mind wants to give up. You have to break the chains and escape from your coma."

"Sarah, I don't wanna wake up, I wanna stay here. With you."

"No. You can't. You have to live."

"But I miss you!"

"I miss you too. But you have to live. For your friends. For Alexis. You have to. Goodbye Graham."

Sarah then disappeared. Graham attempted to call out to her but he discovered that he couldn't open his mouth. He then watched as the white room was suddenly covered by a veil of darkness. He then felt his body sink into what felt like water. He then realized he was dying, so he began to shake, attempting to break his chains. He eventually broke them and he then swam upwards. Eventually he came out of the water and he suddenly woke up.

_Meanwhile, in the real world…_

Alexis was crying over Graham's lifeless body when suddenly his eyes fluttered open. She then lifted up her head and watched as Graham sat up. He then saw everyone looking at him with tearstained eyes. He then spoke.

"What's everyone crying for? I'm alive!"

They then began to hug him. Alexis kissed him and they began to talk to their friend.

_Meanwhile, at Sohinki's apartment….._

Sohinki was currently in his apartment, desperately searching for his phone charger. Why? Well, he'd left a message or two for Mari, but he knew she wasn't gonna call back, so he needed to leave her another message, but his battery was dying. He soon found his charger and he was about to plug it in when his phone died. He then threw his phone on the ground and began to cry when he heard a knock on the door. He then opened the door to see Mari, who then spoke.

"I got off the plane."

Sohinki then kissed Mari and she kissed him back. It only lasted a few seconds but to them it lasted forever. Sohinki then spoke.

"So, you're not leaving?"

Mari then responded.

"No. I can't abandon my boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?! You have a boyfriend?"

"You're such a derp sometimes, Matt. Come here."

She then pulled him in for another kiss. Once it was over, Sohinki spoke once more.

"Well that's great and all, but we need to head to the hospital, Graham might be dead."

"What?! What the hell is going on?!"

"It's a long story, I'll explain on the way there, also later on we need to pick up my car, it ran out of gas and I left it at the McDonalds."

Mari and Sohinki then exited the apartment and they drove to the hospital. They then headed inside the room where Graham was, hand in hand. Upon entering they say Graham was alive and they sighed in relief. Joven then spoke.

"She got off the plane?"

Mari then nodded. Graham then spoke.

"You and Mari are together now?"

Sohinki then responded.

"Yep."

"That's great, I'm really happy for you guys."

They then began to celebrate the events of that day, laughing and smiling while they did. They were all so happy, happy that Graham was alive, happy that Mari was staying, happy that Sohinki and Mari were finally together, but most of all, they were happy that they were there together as friends. They'd been through a lot together, and they knew they'd go through a lot more as well. Graham coming into their lives had closed one chapter of their journey and started a new one. This was the beginning of a new era for the Smosh Gamers. Not a single one of them knew what life had in store for them, but they did know that they would face it together as friends. Joven then pulled out his phone and he flipped through his songs. He then found the one he wanted and he pressed play. The gang then proceeded to dance along to the tune.

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way,_

_Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D-O-A!_

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear,_

_When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but-_

_I'll be there for you!_

_(When the rain starts to pour!)_

_I'll be there for you!_

_(Like I've been there before!)_

_I'll be there for you!_

_(Cuz you're there for me too!)_

_You're still in bed at ten, and work began at eight!_

_You burned your breakfast, so far, things are going great!_

_Your mother warned you there'd be days like these, _

_But she didn't tell you when the world has brought, you down to your knees, that-_

_I'll be there for you!_

_(When the rain starts to pour!)_

_I'll be there for you!_

_(Like I've been there before!)_

_I'll be there for you!_

_(Cuz you're there for me too!)_

_No one could ever know me! No one could ever see me! Since you're the only one who knows, what it's like to be me! Someone to face to the day with, make it through all the rest with, someone I'll always laugh with! Even at my worst, I'm best with you! Yeah! _

_(Guitar solo.)_

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear, when it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year,_

_I'll be there for you!_

_(When the rain starts to pour!)_

_I'll be there for you!_

_(Like I've been there before!)_

_I'll be there for you!_

_(Cuz you're there for me too!)_

_I'll be there for you!_

_I'll be there for you!_

_I'll be there for you!_

_(Cuz you're there for me too!)_

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the ending, which, by the way, was heavily inspired by the series finale of one of my favorite shows of all time, Friends. By the way, I don't own the theme song, I just thought it would fit. I hope you enjoyed the story, and I hope you're looking forward to the sequel. Until then, always remember to tip your waiters, flirt with your waitresses, and protect the environment! Bye!**


End file.
